You Were Mine
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Nora knew that she was in love with Miles, just as Miles knew that he was in love with Nora. But, of course, they weren't even sure if they would make it through the night, let alone be able to start their relationship back up. Niles. Leads up to the mid-season finale.


**Hey, it's a new story! Was trying to write a Thanksgiving fic in the midst of holiday madness; that was a bust, so I guess I'll resume regular fic with my first shot at Niles. I own nothing. Takes place along in my Nicknames 'verse, which apparently is in the same 'verse as all of my previous and future Revolution fics. **

_**You Were Mine **_

Nora Clayton was never sure of much, but she was damn sure that she had been in love with Miles Matheson, and probably still was. Before he and Bass left to find Ben Matheson, Nora and Miles had been a couple. Sure, they had their fights, but what couple didn't? Up until both Marines left, her relationship had been fine. They had been friends for years, and romantic feelings just happened to get in the way. There had even been talk about a wedding—not that they were trying to get carried away, or anything.

All of that came crashing down when Miles and Bass went to leave for good. There was no way for them to communicate, and Nora refused to leave her place she had worked so hard to get for her and the future general. After a huge fight broke out between the two of them, Miles left without another word. Some part of her wished that she chased after him and made him stay. Maybe there would have been a better way. Or… Something. It made Nora clench a fist just thinking about it. So many harsh words were exchanged; it didn't help that both of them had quite the temper, and twice the stubbornness.

Years down the road, both of them had their regrets. They blamed themselves for not keeping the other one from walking away from each other. Miles never really liked Rachel; to be truthful, when they had their affair it was just because the ex-Marine needed someone to be there for him. Whenever he saw Rachel, he was always picturing Nora instead. It seriously helped as they continued their so-called affair.

But all of that was behind them by the time the blackout reached its fifteen year anniversary. Miles had left the Militia after the guilt finally ate too deep into him. He had to find Nora, and he had to find a way to bring down the Monroe Republic. All while hiding from the Militia that probably wanted him dead right about now.

Nothing had turned out quite as planned, though. He had _never_ thought that he would be banding together with his niece and one of his brother's best friends. The only saving grace had been the fact that he had Nora. His subconscious had some nasty remarks about how he hadn't even begun to mention their relationship. It was almost like none of it never happened, that they were just friends.

The Hispanic rebel had been the first to actually _do_ something about it, but that had been at least a few months since they had met up again. And no one seemed to think it was out of the ordinary, either. Miles just figured that Charlie had been nosey and started to question Nora about it beforehand. As for the others… Well, he guessed that it was just that obvious, despite how oblivious Miles himself was.

Now that they were back at the Monroe Republic, no one knew who would make it out alive, or who would fall before they had the chance to properly fight back. Sebastian Monroe had changed for the worst way possible. Miles hardly even recognized his best friend. At least Rachel had enough sense to back down when they were threatening Danny…

Miles still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by leading all of his friends and family down into the belly of the beast. This could kill Charlie. Aaron. _Nora_. Hell, the former general knew that even he could be killed.

He would never get the chance to tell his ex-girlfriend that he was sorry for leaving her, at this rate. He would never get the chance to tell her how much he loved her.

If Miles Matheson was dying tonight, he wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight.

**So, what'd you think? Good, bad? Wanna go hug Miles and Nora now? Drop me a line and let me know!  
**


End file.
